


jealousy

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Mac and Riley have been dating for almost three months they decided to keep their relationship a secret for work and personal reasons, at first they decided to hide it because they were not sure they were ready to tell someone else but time passed and they thought that Matty would be very upset to open up hiding everything, therefore they would better wait for the right moment to tell others but until now that moment has not come
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for misspellings perl English is not a mother tongue, leave your comments to know what they think

Mac and Riley have been dating for almost three months they decided to keep their relationship a secret for work and personal reasons, at first they decided to hide it because they were not sure they were ready to tell someone else but time passed and they thought that Matty would be very upset to open up hiding everything, therefore they would better wait for the right moment to tell others but until now that moment has not come

"well of something I'm sure Mac is a potential danger when he's in a kitchen" Riley said making Bozer laugh and Mac give him a serious look

"I confirm that, the last time I try to cook you almost set the whole house on fire" said Bozer

"well at least try" said Mac with a smile

"yes and you almost burned everything" said Riley

a sound in the kitchen made Bozer leave the terrace leaving Mac and Riley alone

"Well you don't need to cook if you have me and Bozer" Riley said approaching Mac and wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him

"What about Jack" said Mac when they separated

Riley chuckled "I'm almost sure Jack has almost the same ability as you to cook, the difference is that Jack can at least cook some eggs and you can't"

"I'm not going to discuss that" Mac said before kissing her again

they separated immediately when they heard Bozer returning to the terrace

"guys I think we will have to leave lunch for later Matty wants us in Phoenix" said Bozer

"Let's go" said Mac

Mac, Riley and Bozer got into the car and in a few minutes they were already in Phoenix, when they entered the war room they saw Matty next to an unknown man, white, he had brown hair, light brown eyes and he looked young as a few twenty something

"Gentlemen, to introduce Mr. Dennis Banegas, Mr. Banegas is a field technician at the CIA, he will be in Phoenix for at least a few days, I called you because as one of my best agents, they would love to give him a tour of the facilities"

Mac was the first to approach me and greet him "I'm glad Angus MacGyver but you can call me Mac"

Mac shook Dennis's hand and then it was Riley who greeted him "Nice to meet you, I'm Riley" she said with a smile

Then it was Bozer who, with the same enthusiasm as always, introduced himself "hello I am Bozer, I am a practitioner the best of the group so if you need something here I am your friend Bozer"

Matty gave him a look as if telling him to shut his mouth

\--------------------------------

after giving Dennis a tour the last place to see was the lab

"Well Dennis this is the favorite place of all Phoenix nerds mainly Mac" said Riley laughing as he pointed to Mac

Dennis laughed at Riley's comment, but there was something else in the lab that caught his attention.

"hey and that's it" asked Dennis pointing to the robot that is in the chair

"he is sparky" said Mac

"Nice to meet you sir ......" Sparky waited for Dennis to finish the sentence

"Dennis, Dennis Banegas, are you an artificial intelligence robot?" Dennis asked

"indeed" said sparky

"It is a very interesting robot" said Dennis

"Yes but be careful he can betray you at any time" Riley said between closing his eyes

"yes sparky can be a bit of a gossip once in a while" said Bozer

"Hey Mr. MacGyver, what is your specialty?" Dennis asked

"I thought Matty told you about our specialties" said Bozer

"If he did, Riley is the hacker, Jack is a type of bodyguard, you are very good at science and creating masks but good MacGyver just told me that he does a little of this and that"

"well that's true Mac can do almost everything but .." Riley let Bozer finish the sentence for her

"Cook, this man can defuse a bomb with gum and a clip, but put him in a kitchen and burn everything," said Bozer.

"I can't believe they keep up with that" Mac protested

"C'mon Mac, we're just messing around with you a little" Riley laughed at him, but Mac was distracted when he saw Dennis's eyes glued to Riley but didn't pay much attention

Riley's phone rang and she pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her pants.

"I have to go, Matty needs me" she said, putting away her phone as she left the room

"Does she hear she has a boyfriend?" Dennis asked

"no" said Bozer "but I'm not surprised she is difficult to conquer why do you want to know?

Mac looked at him waiting for his answer and for him not to say anything stupid so that he wanted to break his face

"She's so sexy" Dennis said making Mac want to hit him for saying that, but he stopped that by remembering that he couldn't do that or they would discover that he and Riley are dating

"Don't say it out loud, he will hear you and then he will hit you" Bozer said laughing

"You say it from personal experience" Dennis said with a mischievous smile

"Bozer fell in love with her when she got here but this was rejected immediately" Mac commented

"Yes, that doesn't matter anymore because now we are best friends and I already have a girlfriend" said Bozer

"I do not advise you to try to conquer her or you will get in trouble" said Mac without knowing if he is speaking for her or because he was honestly jealous

"Well, I lose nothing, maybe I will gain something from her" Dennis said leaving the laboratory

"a beating from me is the only thing you will get" Mac said in their minds

Dennis walked through the halls of Phoenix until he crossed the street in the war room where Matty and Riley were

"Dennis come here in a minute" Matty yelled at him

Dennis entered the war room "what happens Webber director"

"I need you and Riley to transfer information found in these memories," said Matty handing each of them a USB

"I thought Miss Davis was an incredible hacker or maybe she couldn't get close by herself" Dennis said in a joking tone

"Of course you could do it alone but the information found in the memories enters a highly secure error and all the information will be erased and according to what you told us you are good at circumventing security systems"

"What Riley wants to say is that two heads are better than one so why don't they move their butts out of here and get stuck" Matty order

"yes ma'am" both agents said at the same time

Riley always liked being with someone who had the same knowledge as her about technology, Dennis was a very nice man from his point of view maybe they could be good friends

a couple of hours went by and Dennis and Riley were still working on the memoirs, Dennis told tech pranks that occasionally made her laugh

Mac was walking the halls of Phoenix with Bozer accompanying him when they crossed in front of where Riley and Dennis were working, Riley is sitting next to Dennis with the computers in front of him and Mac could see that Dennis said something to Riley when they both started laughing and at What Dennis saw took the opportunity to get closer to her, Mac could feel the strong pang of jealousy when he saw his girlfriend laughing with a man who is obviously interested in her, he had to resist the urge to run towards her and kiss her to show her Dennis that she was only his and no one else

I think Dennis was not lying when he said he could win something "said Bozer still looking towards the direction of Riley and Dennis

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked trying to hide his jealousy.

"Riley looks very happy with him, like when he met Kaley do you remember" Bozer told Mac

"Maybe Riley has a new boyfriend" Bozer said making Mac want to put a plug in his mouth so that I didn't say stupid things, he just said to himself that that didn't mean anything so he started trying to ignore the obvious

\-------------------------------------------------- ------

It was around eight at night, Mac came to his house with the idea of Riley laughing with another man

He entered his room and was surprised to see his girlfriend in underwear lying on her bed.

"hi" Riley greeted him before sitting up in bed

"what are you doing here?" Mac asked completely forgetting her thoughts when seeing her like this in her bed.

"I'm taking advantage of Jack being on a mission and Bozer and Leanna on a date so that you and I can have fun" she said standing up to take Mac straight to bed for a very hot night


	2. my ex

That morning Mac woke up alone in bed, checked the room, and saw that Riley's things were still there, indicating that he wasn't gone yet.

He got out of bed put on some shorts and went towards the kitchen, he saw his girlfriend standing in front of the counter preparing coffee and what from what she could see the only thing she was wearing was her button-down shirt from the previous day that she had left something big

Silently he approached her and took her by the waist before kissing her neck, Riley moaned softly when Mac kissed her on the neck, turned around so he could kiss him.

"good morning" Riley greeted her after kissing him

"Good morning," Mac said before kissing her again. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you" she said turning around to pour him a cup of coffee

Mac ran his hands over Riley's body causing her to stop what she was doing

started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, she stopped her action knowing that she would be late for work

"We will be late if we do not hurry" she said almost in a whisper

Mac, who didn't stop at what he was doing, said "I don't think Matty cares if we are a little late."

"We both know that is not true" Riley replied

"Well I think I need to be scolded a little" he said before lifting her and sitting her on the kitchen counter

\------------------------------------------

Luckily they did not arrive on time, so Matty did not comment, he did not send any missions, so everyone began their work in Phoenix

Except for Dennis and Riley, Matty told them he would assign them a job.

As the others were not necessary Matty dismissed them from the living room, Mac stayed outside where he could see Matty talking to Riley and Dennis, he did not like Riley's idea with that man but he could not protest so he just went to work trying to ignore those thoughts

Mac entered the lab where I can see Bozer and Jack talking nonsense

"Hey Mac come here, tell us who would win a fight, a rhino or a mammoth?" Jack asked without getting an answer.

"hey friend I'm talking to you" Jack said thundering his fingers in front of him to get him out of his trance

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Mac wonder

"Are you okay? He's very distracted" said Bozer

"yes I'm fine" Mac replied "what do you think about Dennis"

Bozer and Jack looked at each other with a silly smile, they both noticed some things between Mac and Riley but they weren't sure what it was

"He's a great boy and Riley seems to like him quite a bit" Bozer said tentatively only to tease Mac

"You think Riley likes him" he said without realizing what he was doing

"I think so" said Jack laughing

"And you don't mind?" Mac asked Jack

"I promised Riley that I would not get into her personal life again unless she asked me" Jack replied

"and since when do you keep your promises" Mac said

"I always keep my promises what happens to you" Jack protested

Mac was going to say something else when his phone rang

"Matty wants me in the war room" said Mac before leaving

Bozer and Jack looked at each other with a funny expression "I bet you $ 50 dollars that it will be declared this week" Jack bet

"I bet he plows it the other week" Bozer said "Mac is a little shy"

Mac went to the war room where he was waiting for him, Mac was surprised to see who was accompanying Matty

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mac" said Nikki leaving the room

"What is she doing here?" Mac wonder

"She is here for a job in Phoenix" said Matty

"What do you need me for?" Mac wonder

"I just need you to take this to Riley and Dennis" said Matty handing him a laptop

"You have information that I need" said Matty

Mac left the room looking for Riley and Dennis, they were in a room where only they were and Mac could see that Dennis had just put his hand over Riley's while they both talked and laughed happily.

Unwilling to continue seeing her boyfriend with that man, he approached to be able to interrupt the scene

"Hi Mac, what are you doing here?" she asked pulling her hand away from Dennis's quickly

"I was just coming to leave you this" said Mac giving him the laptop

"Matty said she had information that she needed" Mac said his gaze fixed on his lips, he seriously wanted to kiss her, show Dennis that she had a boyfriend

"Thanks buddy" Dennis said with a smile but he disappeared immediately when Mac gave him a serious and cold look

Dennis waited for Mac to leave the room so he could talk

"Hey Riley, is he maybe your boyfriend or something" Dennis said and Riley was scared why he would think that

"He's not just my friend," Riley lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Pure curiosity," Dennis said with a smile, "what about you boyfriend or is the miss hacker single?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, this job makes it difficult to have a partner" said Riley

"If that's true, my last boyfriend left me because I didn't spend a lot of time with, but I had too much work to be with her 24/7" Dennis said

"Maybe one day you will find the right one" said Riley

\------------------------------------------------

Mac walked down the halls of Phoenix toward the lab when a female voice called out to him.

"Hey Mac, wait" Nikki called him

Mac stopped to see the girl behind him

"hello" was the only thing Mac could say

"hello it's real" Nikki said for twelve next to him

"How have you been Mac" she asked as she accompanied him

"good and you" Mac did not know how to start another type of conversation with her

"well" was his only answer

"and what are you doing here?" Mac wonder

"Director Webber called me for a job" said Nikki

"what work?" Mac asked him

"That is classified" she said

they entered the lab staying alone because no one was there except sparky

"and how long are you going to stay here" said Mac

"as long as my job lasts" Nikki replied

they were silent a couple of minutes until she spoke again

"You know, I missed you" Nikki admitted

Mac looked at her in surprise as if he didn't believe her.

"He said something to you, I was very happy when Director Webber called me for this job" said Nikki approaching him

"And why were you happy?" Mac asked without understanding

"Because I would see you again" she said before trying to kiss him

Mac was surprised by his action and quickly avoided her kissing him and pushed her aside.

"What's going on? Did you have a girlfriend?" she asked

Mac wanted to say yes, he didn't love her anymore because he was with Riley, but he couldn't tell her that.

"no, I don't have a girlfriend" Mac said nervously

"So what happens?" Nikki said confused

"I do not know" the truth is that if he knew the reason but could not tell him

"Can you let me think things through?" Mac wonder

"Sure" Nikki said a smile before taking him by the shirt and kissing him

Riley just finished the job Matty had assigned her, she was going to give Matty the laptop back when she passed the lab when she saw Mac talking to someone

Curiously, he went inside to see who he was talking to, he could see Nikki, but when he was going to say something, he saw Nikki approach Mac and kiss him on the lips.

he couldn't bear what he was seeing and left the room with tears in his eyes


	3. Lo siento

Riley's tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't believe Mac did something like that to her.

wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked to the war room

"Matty here is the laptop you sent me" said Riley giving the laptop to Matty

"Is everything alright? It seems like you're crying" Matty commented

"Yes, I'm fine something got in my eyes" Riley lied

when he finished his work he got in his car and went straight home and spilled tears

\---------------------------------------------

Mac didn't immediately react when Nikki kissed him since his brain seemed to be disconnected from reality, but once he managed to get back to reality he pushed her aside.

"what happens?" Nikki asked something irritated

Mac didn't answer the question, he just went out and tried to locate all his thoughts.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mac said to himself, "You have a girlfriend and you love her so much, you can't lose her because of stupidity."

he continued his usual work in Phoenix and trying to get as far away from Nikki as possible

When he finished his work he went to look for Riley, when he did not find her, he asked someone if he had seen her and they told her that she had already gone home

it was strange since she never left without saying goodbye to him, she got into her car and drove to Riley's house

He did not even bother to touch since she had given him a key to his house, he entered quietly and looked for her in the living room and kitchen but she was not there

walked to her room and what she saw broke her heart, she was sitting on the bed crying like a little girl

he quickly walked over to her and sat on the bed with her

"Darling what's going on?" Mac asked before trying to take her hand but she just walked away, Mac knew exactly what that means, it had seen him and Nikki when they kissed

"because you did?" she asks without making eye contact with "why did you kiss her, do you no longer love me or do you want to go back to her?" Riley practically screamed

"She took me by surprise, I did not want to kiss her but when I kissed her, she immediately separated her" said Mac

she stood up and walked to the mirror took a handkerchief and started to wipe away the tears

Mac got out of bed and walked over to her, stood behind her and turned her around so she could look him in the eye, removed the handkerchief from her hands, and began to wipe away the makeup that was running away with tears.

"You know I love you Riley, I love you more than anything in this world, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I would never do something so stupid to hurt you" Mac gently wiped her face before you put the handkerchief aside and kiss her softly and sweetly

"Something like that would never hurt you and you know it, I don't want you to cry darling" Riley looked him in the eye before hugging him tightly

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore" Hearing those words Mac hugged her a little tighter

"I love you Riley" said Mac

Riley separated from him before kissing him fiercely and began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing

Mac took her in his arms before carrying her straight to bed.

"I love you Angus MacGyver" Riley said as he began to kiss her neck and she buried her hands in Mac's hair

Mac stops to look her in the eyes "I love you Riley, I promise I will always love you"

Riley just smiled and kissed him in response as I continued to undress him

It took about an hour and a half for them to finally run out, Riley leaned back against Mac's chest as she fell asleep as he hugged her

\-----------------------------------------------

a noise at Riley's door made the couple wake up from their sleep

"who is he at this hour" Mac asked Riley

"I don't know" was his only answer

"Riley, are you home?" a family voice shouted from the door

"oh my gosh, I still forgot" Riley said as she got out of bed and started getting dressed

"The one you forgot?" Mac asked with a little giggle.

"I told Bozer that I would help him with a problem with his computer" said Riley

"wait to?" Mac said without moving

"Bozer is the one at the door, so get dressed" she said throwing the clothes at him last night

As Mac started getting dressed Riley left the room and went to open the door.

"hi" Riley greeted Bozer

"I thought you weren't going to open anymore" said Bozer

"yeah well, i fell asleep" Riley said nervously waiting for Mac to hurry up

"If I already noticed, a question Riley, what is Mac's car doing in your driveway?" Bozer asked seeing that it was seven in the morning

Riley got a little nervous and stuttered a bit before finding a somewhat credible excuse.

"Mac came last night to help me with the refrigerator because he was making a strange noise, then I invited him to watch a movie with me and without realizing it was too late so I told him he could stay"

Bozer didn't really believe his word but just nodded in response

"I can pass?" Bozer said gesturing inside the house

"Sure," she said as she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Hi Bozer" Mac greeted him from the kitchen

"Hi Mac" said Bozer walking towards him

"What are you doing here so early?" Mac nervously asked Wee

"I could ask you the same question" Bozer replied with a mischievous smile

"I already explained to you why Bozer is here" Riley said "he came to repair my refrigerator because it made a very strange noise and he stayed because we saw a movie and when we found out it was too late"

"And where did you sleep?" Bozer asked

"on the couch" he replied quickly

"Okay, well Riley, you're going to help me with a laptop" said Bozer

"if we go to the room" she said walking to the room followed by Bozer

after repairing Bozer's computer, they went to Phoenix

Riley entered the laboratory followed by Mac and Bozer, Riley was received by a hug and a kiss from Dennis which was not to the liking of Mac

"Riley do you want to help me with a job" Dennis asked with a smile

Mac decided she couldn't allow that to happen "she can't help you because I already asked her to help me"

Riley looked at him confused but only played along "if I told Mac that I would help him with something, I'm sorry Dennis"

"Okay" said Dennis

Mac left the lab followed by a confused Riley.

"Very well, seriously, do you want my help with something or what is happening?" Riley said looking her boyfriend in the eye

"I amm .........." Mac didn't know what to invent but he didn't want to tell him that he was jealous either

"Wait a second," Riley said, approaching him. "Are you jealous? Does it bother you that he is with Dennis?"

"yes" Mac sighed before continuing "it's just that it bothers me when other men flirt with you and I can't do anything about it, I love you and would like to show you that you are mine"

Riley made sure no one saw them before speaking "and you will, only not now, I am yours Angus MacGyver and that will not change"

Riley grabbed him by the buttoned shirt before kissing him passionately.

"so you didn't have a girlfriend I have" said a voice in the hall

they both split up immediately and saw Nikki Prada in front of it and the only thing they could think of was that they were in trouble


	4. Nueva misión

Nikki looked at them with a terrifying smile, Mac and Riley knew they were in trouble, they didn't think she wanted to keep her secret

"I can explain it" Mac said nervously

"Really?" because from my point you are secretly kissing your co-worker "said Nikki

"I ......" Mac was interrupted by the three phones that rang at almost the same time

"Matty wants us all in the war room" commented Mac

Nikki just turned around and left, Riley walked over to Mac and stood in front of him and saw him with worried eyes

"what are we going to do?" Riley asked the blonde

"I don't know" Mac placed his hands on Riley's cheeks and kissed her tenderly "I'm going to fix it, I promise"

Riley had no choice but to believe him, they walked towards the war room together where everyone was and to their bad luck also Nikki

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to Mr. Erick García," said Matty, showing a photo of a man on the screen.

"We think Erick is selling information about our country to the Japanese government," commented Matty. "We have reason to believe that this man, Gabriel López, will sell the information to them. They will be in an art gallery in Chicago."

"Let me guess, we'll go undercover" said Jack

"That's right, Mac and Jack will go as waiters at the Bozer party and Nikki will be left out in the van, Dennis and Riley will go as a wedding couple who love art"

When Matty said that Dennis and Riley would go as a couple, Mac felt a strong pain in the chest, but she still placed them as a couple.

"Once in the gallery Riley and Dennis will try to get the information that will be found in Erick's room, Mac you will take care of them and Jack you will take care of keeping the targets distracted"

"So we took the information and left?" Dennis asked

"No, they will verify what type of information you have but they will not steal it, we do not know who the official buyer is, since Gabriel is only the voice carrier of someone else," Matty commented.

"Okay and what time do we go out?" Bozer asked

"I will warn you, for now just get ready"

everyone left the war room while Riley, Dennis and Mac walked together

"This will be fun Riley, you and I already have a nice fun and formal night" Dennis said

"yeah well i prefer to indulge in my work instead of having fun in it" said Riley

"What I'm saying is that I love that they help us put together doll" Dennis said before leaving

Riley fixed her gaze on Mac who hadn't said a single word to Dennis's comments but Riley could see the anger on his face

"you are upset" said Riley

"no" he said immediately and Riley looked at him seriously "maybe" Riley kept looking him in the eye "well yeah"

"why?" she said with a mocking smile

"I don't know, maybe because that jerk just called you a doll" Mac said with a sarcastic tone

"He's just nice" Riley said as they walked towards the exit

"I can't believe Matty put you as her partner" Mac complained

"It will only be for a few hours, plus there is no need for kisses so you can relax" said Riley

"just that he takes you by the hand bothers me, I wish he would have chosen me as your partner" Mac complained

"Stop complaining, you look like Jack" Riley said giving him a small blow to the chest "what do you think if you better go to my house and help me choose a dress" he said as they got into the car

\--------------------------------------------------

"Jack we have to talk" Bozer said as they walked towards Jack

"What's up?" Jack asked

"You haven't noticed that Mac and Riley are acting really weird these past few days," Bozer said.

"what are you talking about?" Jack asked

"Today in the morning I went to Riley's house to help me with a problem with my computer and when I arrived I saw Mac's car there, when I asked Riley why Mac was so early in his house he gave me an excuse that since my point is not very credible "

"What is it that you are trying to say Bozer? Speak at once" Jack demanded with annoyance

"What I'm saying is that Mac and Riley are" Bozer made a strange gesture with his hands that Jack understood perfectly

"Are you telling me that they are sneaking around?" Jack said

"Maybe, you haven't noticed that every time Riley and Dennis are together Mac wears something strange" said Jack

"Yes I have noticed, but I had not put it in that perspective" said Jack

"I feel that something is happening between them" said Bozer

"Wait if they are dating means I win the bet" said Jack

"Of course not, if they are already dating, no one won the bet," said Bozer.

"One thing is for sure, if they are dating we will have a talk about team trust" Jack said somewhat annoyed

"We will not be able to do that, we must investigate further before asking," said Bozer.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jack asked

"The double agent I think Bozer is on the case," Bozer said in a funny tone.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

"Mac what are we going to do if Nikki says everything to Matty" Riley said somewhat scared

"I told you I'm going to fix it" said Mac standing behind her

"Mac, this is not an issue that you can fix with a clip and adhesive tape," said Riley, looking at herself in the mirror while putting on her makeup.

"I know, but I can at least talk to her" said Mac

"I will also be present in that conversation" said Riley

Mac put a funny smile on his face and said, "Are you Riley Davis jealous?"

"I saw you kissing with her what do you think" Riley said annoyed

"Sorry about that, but I'll just talk to her and nothing else"

"And I'm just going to make sure of that" Riley said turning around to show his girlfriend how he looked "how I look"

Riley was wearing a dark blue dress and her makeup according to Mac made her look more beautiful than she already was

"beautiful" said Mac approaching her and taking her by the waist

"I can't wait to remove it later" he said before kissing her sweetly


	5. The mission

the mission was easy it was just an investigation into certain information

Mac and Jack were dressed as waiters while Nikki and Bozer were in the truck

Dennis and Riley had arrived at the party while pretending to be an art-loving couple

Mac didn't like Dennis being this close to Riley at all but he also couldn't protest

"I can very well see Erik" Dennis said

"Can anyone see Gabriel?" Matty asked

"I am using facial recognition but I think our friend has not come to the party yet" said Nikki

"I think Gabriel will not have time" said Jack

"Guys, the guard at Erick's office just left for the entrance, he has a twenty minute chance," said Nikki.

Dennis, Riley and Mac went to Erick's office, Mac stood at the door guarded while Dennis and Riley did their thing

Riley connected his memory to Erick's computer, a loud noise was heard through the communications

"Jack, what's going on" asked Matty

"Maybe, like they discovered me a little" said Jack

"like they discovered you" said Bozer

"well apparently not all waiters have a gun" said Jack

"There is a problem, the guards have just given a way to inspect all the Cameros at the party, Mac, Jack, they must leave now" Nikki warned

"But what about Riley and Dennis?" Mac asked.

"I can protect Riley don't worry" Dennis said

"I can protect myself" Riley said "also I'm already finishing"

"very good" Mac was not at all happy to leave his girlfriend but did not have many options

Mac and Jack managed to get to the truck before the guards managed to catch them and the only thing they could do from the truck was to see on camera.

"Matty I'm sending all the information that Phoenix" Riley said before removing the memories from the computer

"Very well, you two get out of there," Matty demanded.

Dennis and Riley left Erick's office and started walking down the hallways before Nikki spoke.

"guys there is a problem, one of the guards is heading towards your location" Nikki warned

"what do we do?" Riley asked Dennis

"I have an idea but don't be mad" Dennis said

Harness that Riley could ask something else Dennis was still pressed against the wall and was kissing her, Mac could see the whole scene in front of him and he was almost sure he was turning red with anger

Riley knew this was a good distraction but she was sure if Mac saw this he would be very upset

"hey you two" shouted the guard

"Excuse us but my boyfriend and I didn't want to wait until we got home," Riley lied.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that they will have to wait for that, there is a restricted area" said the guard as he indicated the exit

Riley and Dennis managed to get out of the hall with the information they had stolen

when they were about to leave the place one of the guards yelled at them

"hey you two, stop there" said the guard

"guys your position has been compromised you must get out of there now" said Nikki

"Mail, it's too late for that notice," Riley said in a whisper.

Riley had no idea how it happened or why it happened but a few minutes later they were running after a hail of bullets

and inadvertently Riley was still lying on the ground with a gunshot wound, Dennis was kneeling next to her as he put pressure on the wound

"I need help Riley was hurt" Dennis shouted through the communications

Mac felt like he was hit in the chest, his girlfriend was outside and hurt

Dennis had no idea what to do Riley had a shoulder injury but that wasn't what worried him the most, apparently when Riley was shot when she fell she was hit in the head

I didn't have a lot of options and if they stayed there they would kill them, I take Riley and wear her bridal style

Mac felt his heart in his mouth when Dennis entered the truck with Riley in his arms, she was unconscious and with a shoulder injury, she knew she shouldn't show her feelings but right now nothing else mattered but Riley

"Riley please listen to me, come on baby you must open your eyes, Riley don't do this to me I beg you" Mac's voice broke and tears rolled down his cheeks

"Riley I love you please don't leave me" Mac pleaded but got no response

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Mac sat in one of the waiting room chairs, currently Riley was in surgery

Mac's hands moved nervously wishing he had a paper clip, no one had mentioned anything about his reaction in the van but he knew the others had lots of questions

"it's okay?" Matty asked

"Yes, I'm fine" replied Mac

"What was that that happened in the truck?" Matty asked

"Matty can I explain it" said Mac

"It won't surprise you to know that I was aware of their relationship" said Mac

"How did you know?" Mac asked calmly.

"I'm good at discovering secrets" said Matty

"And if you knew why didn't you say anything?" Mac asked.

"I thought about letting you guys have your space, and I wouldn't separate you if your feelings didn't affect your mission performance," Matty explained.

Mac smiled fondly before speaking "thanks for keeping the secret."

"there is no that blond" Riley took Mac's hand "she will be fine" Matty said to reassure Mac

honestly nothing could reassure Mac right now more than seeing Riley, she was the only one who could reassure him when he felt like this but right now she wasn't there and the only thing left was to be strong for her


	6. in a coma

Mac felt that fear and nerves were eating inside him, Riley had been in surgery for a while and no doctor said anything to him

the others slept in the waiting room chairs but no, sleeping was not an option for Mac right now

another hour passed until a doctor walked out the door with news

"Family or friends of Riley Davis?" asked the doctor in question

"It's us, how is she?" Mac asks with fear in his voice

"Miss Davis has a somewhat serious gunshot wound to the shoulder, she has a concussion" said the doctor "thanks to the great loss of blood caused damage to her brain by the blow to her head"

"But is she going to recover?" Dennis asked

"She will be in a coma for her recovery but in theory she will be fine in a couple of days" explained the doctor

"in a coma" Mac repeated

"His brain was severely damaged so he needs absolute rest, coma is not something we decided, but there is nothing to worry about," explained the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Dennis asked

"Not yet, a nurse will notify you when you can see her," said the doctor.

Mac knew that if he stayed there he would cry with anger and pain so he immediately left the waiting room

he felt his hands tremble with anger, he felt guilty about what was happening to him Riley, the only way he managed to control his i was hitting the wall until his knuckles bled

he felt so angry that he didn't even feel the pain in his hands, once he couldn't continue hitting the wall he slipped through it and started crying

Jack went outside and started looking for Mac, I found him sitting on a wall crying like a child when they take away his favorite toy

"you're good?" Jack asked sitting next to him

"I'm not alright Jack" said Mac their heads apolllado in their knees

"Mac she will be fine" Jack said as he put his hand on Mac's shoulder

"Maybe I could help her, I should never have left her alone" said Mac with new tears threatening to leave

"Mac, you couldn't do anything" Jack said with a comforting smile "but changing the subject, are you and Riley dating?" asked Jack

"We have been dating for three months, we did not say anything because we wanted to keep it private, sorry for not telling the truth before" Mac apologized thinking that Jack would be upset

"And do you love her?" Jack asked

"You have no idea, Jack, I love it with all my heart, I don't want to lose it" Mac confessed

"Mac, she'll be fine," Jack said, lowering if he looked at his hands and noticed they were bleeding.

"Brother, what happened to you?" Jack asked checking his wounds

"I fought some rounds against the wall, I lost" said Mac with a small smile

"How about we go inside to have your hands checked?" Jack asked

"Okay" Mac agreed as he stood next to Jack to walk towards the entrance

They put bandages on his hands and he sat back in his place waiting for news until a nurse entered the waiting room.

"Family or friends of Riley Davis?" asked the nurse

"it's us" replied Jack

"the doctor said they had to see her" reports the nurse

the nurse led them to Riley's room, when Mac saw her he contained the desire to run to her to hug her

Riley was always happy and full of energy and with a smile that made him melt with love, but seeing her so pale and still was something new and strange for Mac.

After a few hours, the others left, except for Mac, who refused to leave, he just sent himself to her bed and took her hand in the hope that she would wake up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Two had passed without any change in Riley's condition, the others have to worry that he doesn't leave Riley's room, he only left an hour to go to his house to shower, change clothes and sometimes put him to sleep. which was not very frequent because he almost always fell asleep in the chair next to Riley's bed

the others insist that she return home and that she is well, but her only response was always the same "I am not leaving her, I do not want her to wake up and not see anyone by her side", Bozer and Jack were the most persistent but nothing accomplished

Mac leaned back in his chair and sighed, pulled out his phone and entered his phone gallery, started looking at the photos of him and Riley together, smiled when he found a video he received one morning where they both made pancakes

"My smart boyfriend is trying to make pancakes without burning the kitchen," Riley said in the video.

"For your information, Bozer taught me a lot about cooking" specifically Mac

"And I'm sure you didn't learn anything," Riley scoffs as he stands next to him to record when he spins the pancake

Riley's laughter was heard behind the speakerphone of her cell phone when the video shows the pancake spinning and the sale burned

"You are a terrible cook" he said as he settled next to her

"You know I'm not going to accept that you make fun of me" exclaimed Mac

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it," Riley said provocatively.

"this" Mac said as he passed the spoon full of dough over his face

"hey, what's up with you" Riley complained

"I'm taking revenge" Mac scoffed

"Well, take this," Riley said, putting some dough on Mac's face.

The video showed when Mac grabbed Riley by the wrists and pulled her to him.

"I love you" Riley said in the video before kissing him, the video ends there and Mac smiles

"I love you too Riley" Mac said as a tear fell down his face

Bozer entered Riley's room and immediately put his phone away.

"Hi Mac," said Bozer as she walked towards him.

"Hi Bozer" Mac ran his hands over his eyes, probably tired

"How are you?" Bozer asked

"Good" Mac replied with a fake smile

"Don't lie to me Mac" Bozer I insist

"I'm really fine" Mac said again

you say you're fine but you're not, you've been here for two weeks and it's not good that you spend here all day and all night "Bozer explained

Mac looked at him and repeated the usual words "I'm not going to leave her, I don't want ......." Bozer interrupted him

"Yes I know, you don't want her to wake up and be alone, you always say it" said Bozer

"If you already know my answer because you insist" said Mac

"I lose nothing by trying to get you out of here" said Bozer before his phone rang

"Sorry, friend, I have to go, Matty needs me," explained Bozer.

"Okay" Mac said with a smile

When Bozer left the room someone else entered, Dennis was coming very often to see Riley occasionally brought him flowers and he spent a time alone watching the unconscious girl

"Hi Mac" Dennis greeted him as he put the flowers in a vase next to the sale

"hello Dennis" Mac greeted Dennis

"Nothing has really changed" Dennis said

"Every day is the same" explained Mac

"Dennis has been a while and I never had a chance to thank you for saving her" Mac thanked him

"Mac is not to be thanked, also I have not been completely honest with you" admitted they must

"what are you talking about?" Mac asked a little confused.

"Mac, I'm in love with Riley," Dennis admitted.

"what did you say?" Mac asked in an annoyed tone

"I'm in love with Riley" Dennis repeated

Mac stood up and walked to the door "let's talk outside" demanded Mac quite annoyed

They both left Riley's room and stood in the hallway, Mac looked at him with a murderous look and scared Dennis a little but not enough.

"If you know she's my girlfriend, right?" Mac said

"Yes I know, but that doesn't stop me from loving her" said Dennis

"I recommend that you never say that again" Mac warned

"Or maybe Angus MacGyver is afraid of a competition, or maybe it's because you know she likes me too" Dennis said

those words were enough for the anger to take over his entire body, Mac threw a blow that Dennis could dodge but could not avoid the next one that hit him directly in the face and from there the fight got worse


	7. love + pain

Mac hit Dennis without any mercy, he was so upset that he was not aware of what he was doing, Dennis managed to catch Mac's fist and turn him to push him against the wall, Mac used his weight as an advantage to push Dennis making him fall to the ground Dennis was helpless on the ground with Mac on the golealo with a lot of anger, he didn't stop until the guards took his arms and pulled them away from Dennis

Mac shook his head and saw some nurses taking Dennis to a room, when the guards noticed that Mac was leaving calmly they released him for a nurse to check him

Mac had a couple of punches but not as many as Dennis, he had multiple bruises and his nose was bleeding too much

they were taken to different rooms in the hospital, the nurse cleaned Mac's wounds before leaving and leaving him alone

He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and ran his hands through his hair thinking about what he just did, he wasn't a violent man but this time he couldn't help it it's like he wasn't the same, but hearing Dennis say that he was in love with his girlfriend was the last straw

Mac was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Jack walked in and stood before him.

"hello friend" Jack greeted him

Mac didn't reply just deep breath as he tried to clear his thoughts

"What happened?" asked Jack

"it's nothing" said Mac

"sure that's nothing" said Jack pointing to his blows

"it's nothing, it's just that Dennis is an asshole" that last sentence was said almost in a whisper

"Why is he an asshole?" asked Jack

"That idiot wants to take Riley from me" Mac said in an annoyed tone

"what are you talking about?" asked Jack

"He said he was in love with Riley, he said that she was also in love with him and the damn challenged me saying that I was afraid of a competition" explained Mac

"well you must have been very upset because you gave him a good beating" said Jack

"I was more than annoyed, Riley is my girlfriend and I'm not going to let an idiot like him take it from me" said Mac

"First you have to wait for her to wake up" Jack reminded her that Riley was still in a coma

"I know" Mac said in a sad tone

"Mac, that's not the reason why I'm here anyway" said Jack "Matty found out about your fight with Dennis and she wants to talk to you, she is not happy" said Jack

Mac and Jack left the hospital and unfortunately for Mac accompanied by Dennis

when they got to Phoenix they went to the war room where they waited for Matty very upset

"Some of you can explain to me what happened in the hospital" Matty demanded

"What happens is that Dennis provoked me" said Mac

"and since when has a simple mockery affected you" said Matty

"Since Dennis tried to take my girlfriend away," Mac yelled.

"relax blond" Matty said

"sorry" Mac apologized

"Dennis, you would be so kind to explain what happened" Matty demanded

"What happens is that MacGyver is jealous" said Dennis

"Very well, Dennis could retire so he could speak to Mac privately," Matty said, Dennis nodded and left the room.

"Mac, what really happened?" Matty asked in a soft tone

"He said he wanted to take Riley from me" said Mac

"Mac I know you love Riley but you must learn to control" said Matty

"I know, I just don't know what I was thinking" said Mac

"Mac I know that you are going through something difficult but you cannot let your emotions cloud your thoughts, I know that the Dennis modification does not have a very happy echo but you must adapt because if you react like this on a mission things can go wrong" Matty told him clearly

"I promise not to come back" said Mac

"For your sake it will be better than not" said Matty

Matty let Mac go so he could go back to the hospital, he sat in the chair he always took Riley's hand until he fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

It's been two months since Riley was in a coma, for Mac every day was the same

he just sat in his chair next to Riley and just waited for her to wake up

In all that month Mac had not gone to work and Matty agreed as a distracted Mac was not good in the field

two doctors entered Riley's room and took a chair to talk to Mac, one of the doctors was the one treating Riley, Dr. Nataniel grin, the other doctor was the one who was facing him, Dr. Luca Bernard

Mac was not sick because that doctor was actually a psychiatrist, he was treating him because Matty asked him to do it with fear that he would be in the hospital for so long to make Mac lose his mind

"Hello Mac" Dr. Luca greeted him

"Did I think our cities are the other week?" Mac asked.

"We did not come to talk about your psychological state" identified Luca

"Then what about?" Mac wonder

"about her" said Dr. Nataniel

"What's wrong with her?" Mac asks with concern

"Mac, she's a state in two months and we don't see any progress" specifically Nataniel

"What are you trying to tell me?" Mac asked.

"Mac, the only thing she tries to do is good for her, but if we don't see any progress, we will have no choice but to disconnect her," Luca explained.

"She is saying that they are going to let her die, you said that there was no need to worry that this would only take a couple of days but before two months passed" Mac yelled annoyed

"Calm down yes, we could not repair all the damage to his brain and you better than anyone know that after two or three months it is very unlikely that the liability will wake up and if in any case it wakes up the chances that it will lose memory are great "Luca said

"Mac we just want to inform you of this and .........." Nataniel was interrupted by an annoying Mac

"I will not let them disconnect it" said Mac

"Unfortunately that decision does not correspond to you, Riley's parents are the ones who can say if they want her to stay connected or not" explained Nataniel

"I don't want to lose her, she is the most important person in the world, I can't let her go" Mac said with tears threatening to fall

"The worst part of life is watching someone you love leave, but we can't do anything about it," said Luca.

"Riley's peers will be here very soon" information Nataniel before leaving the room

"If you want to talk you can come to my office whenever you want" Luca said before leaving

When the doctors left, Mac got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to Riley and gently stroked his face with his right hand.

"Riley please, I need you to wake up, I can't live without you, I love you Riley" Mac said letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks

Mac placed a kiss on Riley's forehead before two people entered the room, it was Diane and Elwood.

Diane walked to her daughter's bed and gently stroked her face followed by Elwood.

"Did the doctors explain your situation to them?" Mac asked.

"Dr. Nataniel explained to us" said Diane

"And what did they decide?" Mac asked, afraid of his answer.

"Honey, you've been crying, haven't you?" Diane said as she stood in front of Mac and wiped a tear that ran down her cheeks

"I just don't want to lose her" said Mac

"I know" Diane said in a soft and sweet tone, she looked Mac in the eye and he said "we decided that what you choose for her will be fine"

"but the doctor said that you ......" Elwood interrupted him "you are her boyfriend and from what I have seen the most and we know that what you choose will be correct"

Mac walked to Riley's bed and stroked her hair, he knew what Dr. Nataniel had told him was very true, but he had a tiny chance that she would live he would take

"I'm not going to let her turn it off, that's my decision," said Mac, "I know the chances of her waking up are slim, but you know she woke up because my Riley never gives up."

"Then we will tell the doctor" Elwood said before leaving

"You are the best man I could ask for my MacGyver girl," Diane said before hugging him, she pulled away from Mac and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Mac looked at Riley and weighed on all the possibilities that she woke up, when she counted them she realized that for ordinary people the possibilities were few but Riley was not like the others, she was a fighter Riley and she was intelligent, she was incredible and if anyone can overcome that it was her


	8. time to wake up

It had been three months since Riley was in a coma, Mac as always stayed in his place next to her, but on the orders of Dr. Lucas began to work again in Phoenix

Mac was not very happy with that since he does not like the idea of leaving Riley, but Matty said that working in the laboratory would do him some good, he stayed in Phoenix for a couple of hours working but you are not the same without Riley, she you are always with him with his beautiful smile, his jokes and teasing like that, those beautiful hazel eyes that made him unnoticed

Of course, his friends noticed that Mac was not the same, he is always working on something or he was in a bad mood, he hardly ever spoke unless he had to, he never smiled, he only remained neutral.

the others tried to cheer him up but they didn't get anything, Jack invited him to go to eat pizza and play sky ball together but Mac refused, all his free time is spent in the hospital with Riley

Mac was always optimistic saying that she would wake up but the doctors did not say the same, during those three months the doctors did not see any progress in the state of Riley since his brain had been more damaged than they thought

Mac was sitting in his chair next to Riley when Bozer and Jack entered Riley's room.

"Hello Mac" Jack greeted him

"Hi guys" Mac greeted them with a weak smile

"Mac, you were thinking that you've been here a long time and we thought it would be a good boy's night, you know, Bozer, me and a marathon of Brus Willis movies" said Jack

"I don't want to leave here Jack" Mac refused

"Friend is not ......" Bozer was interrupted as the machines connected to Riley began to sound

"what's going on?" Jack asks fearfully

"I don't know" Mac said standing up and looking at Riley

"call a doctor" said Mac letting the tears fall

Several doctors entered the room and began examining Riley, a nurse asked the three men to wait outside

Mac stopped in front of the room sale watching the doctors do their work, Mac saw when the monitor that measures Riley's pulse went from an irregular line to a straight line

Dr. Natalie asked the nurse to give her the defibrillator and gave her a shock in an attempt to get Riley's heart to beat again.

Jack pulled Mac to keep him from seeing what was happening and Mac immediately buried his face in Jack's chest as he cried

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

Half an hour passed until Dr. Nataniel entered the waiting room and stood in front of Riley's friends Matty, Leanna and Dennis, they arrived shortly after, and Riley's parents were on their way.

"How is she?" asked Mac completely scared

"Miss Davis had cardiac arrest due to a blood angle but we managed to stabilize her" said the doctor

"Is she still asleep?" asked Jack

"Currently, yes, but she has already woken up, we put her on the painkillers so she is unconscious, but she should wake up in a few hours," said the doctor before turning to leave.

Mac debuted it to speak to him alone "Doc, she's going to be fine"

"Theoretically, yes, it seems that cardiac arrest managed to reactivate her brain by removing her from the coma", modify the doctor.

"I can see her?" Mac asked.

"yeah right" said the doctor

Mac returned to the waiting room where you're only Matty

"Where are the others?" Mac asked confused

"We have a mission, you can stay, come back as soon as possible" Matty promised

Mac returned to Riley's room and sat next to her, until he fell asleep next to her as he took her hand.

two hours later Mac was awakened by having Riley's hand squeeze his, he got up immediately and saw Riley's eyes try to open

"Mac?" she asked quietly

"Yes darling, I'm here baby" said Mac as he stood in front of her

"where we are?" Riley asked.

"in the hospital" he said before approaching her and filling her face with kisses making her smile

"How are you feeling honey?" Mac asked quietly.

"like a truck hit me," Riley joked.

"I'll call a doctor" said Mac as he walked towards the exit

Dr. Nataniel explained everything to Riley, he told him the reason why he was there, which was a lie, since it was the story that Phoenix invented as a fourth, he told him about his months in how and others, when the doctor finished talking to Riley left Mac and Riley alone

"What really happened?" Riley asked as she tried to sit on the stretcher.

"you do not remember?" Mac asked.

"I remember it was a data recovery mission and we went to the covers, you and Jack were like waiters and Bozer and Nikki were in the truck and me and Dennis as a couple, but the rest is blurry"

"Well the mission was compromised and you and Dennis ended up in a hail of bullets, one of the guards shot you in the shoulder and when you fell to the ground you hit your head" explained Mac

"If the doctor already explained it to me" said Riley

"I'm glad you finally wake up," Mac admitted.

Riley looked closer at Mac and noticed the bags under his eyes, so he deduced that he was not sleeping well.

"Mac, how many times have you been out of here?" Riley asked.

"I go out once in a while" Mac lied

"Don't you dare lie to me Angus MacGyver" said Riley

"I only go out for an hour and when I go to Phoenix, he spent most of my time here," Mac admitted.

"Baby, it's not good that you spend all your time here, you should go home and they emphasize not spending all day here"

"I just didn't want you to wake up and be alone." Mac lowered his face to hide a slight blush.

"Why do you have to be such a cute tone?" Riley said as she pulled him over for a hug.

the moment was interrupted when Riley's parents entered her room

Riley's classmates stayed with her for a couple of hours until it got late and they had to leave, Mac who was still sitting next to her started yawning and she noticed it.

"Mac, you should go everyone and get some sleep" suggested Riley

"I don't want to leave you" said Mac

"Well, I don't know if that chair looks very comfortable so you can sleep" Riley said moving a little in the bed "sleep a little with me"

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt you" said Mac

"Mac, I've had a three-month recovery, I'm perfectly fine, and I'm sure you'll never hurt me," said Riley.

"are you sure" said Mac

"Come here with me and get some sleep, we both fit in here and I'm sure you don't want me to get up to bring you here"

"It was fine" Mac finally gave

Mac kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed with her, Riley snuggled against Mac's chest and sighed.

"It's nice to be in your arms again" said Riley

"Yes, it's good to have you in my arms again" said Mac before kissing his forehead

"If Jack finds us like this he will discover us" said Riley

"well, actually everyone knows" said Mac

"And this is how it happened," he asked without moving from his place.

"Let's say I'm not the best at hiding my emotions when my girlfriend can die" said Mac

"I love you Mac" she snapped as she fell asleep again

"I love you too" Mac said, and a few minutes later they both fell fast asleep


	9. I'm jealous because I love you

Riley had four more weeks of recovery before the doctors released her, Mac was with her every second helping her in what she needed

Mac insisted that she move in with him for at least a few months while he recovers, she agreed on the condition that he also have to leave time for himself.

When Mac was in Phoenix or on a mission, he always called or texted her to make sure she was okay, when he was home he made sure to take care of her in the best way possible.

Mac helped her with everything she needed, even what she didn't need, he made her breakfast for her and she did not agree very much the first time since she knew what it was to cook for Mac, but she was surprised to realize she had still learned to cook a little, he helped her walk which was difficult for her from time to time, among other things

Riley was so bored at home that he decided to ask Matty if he could help him with something from his home, Matty allows him to watch the missions from home so he doesn't have to try so hard.

This morning, Matty was still calling Mac for a mission that would only require him, Jack and Leanna, she was lying on the couch watching television when she heard the doorbell ring, got up from the couch, and took the walking stick she used as support . since she still found it difficult to walk alone

she opened the door and smiled when she saw Dennis standing in front of her with a brown teddy bear

"Hi Dennis, what are you doing here?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Well, I haven't visited you much since you left the hospital, so I decided to spend my day with you" Dennis said when he entered the house "This is for you" he said giving him the teddy

"Thanks wait, let me clear this up, you finally have a day off and you decide to spend it with me" said Riley

"I just feel guilty about what happened to you" said Dennis

"You know it wasn't your fault and I don't need you to apologize, I already have enough with Mac's apology" said Riley

"How about things between you and Mac?" Dennis asked changing the subject

"Okay, although he has become very overprotective with me," Riley said.

"You have no idea how protective and jealous he is," Dennis said.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"nothing forgotten" said Dennis

"Dennis, what did you mean jealous?" Riley insisted

"I think he didn't tell you" Dennis commented

"Didn't he say what?" Riley asked

"well when you were asleep Mac and I had a fight in the hospital" said Dennis

"why?" she asks

"Mac was jealous of me"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Well I told him I was in love with you" Dennis admitted

Riley fell silent at Dennis's statement, took a deep breath, and spoke again.

"I don't want to force you into anything Riley, I just thought you should know" Dennis said

"Dennis I love Mac and ........" Dennis cut her off with a tender smile

"I know you love Mac, but what do you think if we better do something, it was what I came to anyway," Dennis said.

Riley and Dennis spent the afternoon together, played a couple of video games, ate together, talked all afternoon until dark.

Mac was tired of the mission and all he wanted now was to be able to lie down on his bed next to Riley, he found the worst surprise of his life when he saw his girlfriend with Dennis

Mac felt his blood boil with anger, he could have forgiven him for kissing her, he could even say he was lucky he hadn't hit worse in the hospital, but now he was home talking to Riley

He clung to them who had not yet approved of his preference and grabbed Dennis by the shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"I will tell you this only once, Dennis, stay away from my girlfriend if you don't want me to hit you worse than the last one" said Mac

Dennis managed to prepare to start a fight with Mac "and what if I don't"

that was enough to piss him off, annoying was not enough to describe what he's analyzing right now, he was ready for a fight when Riley got up off the couch in an attempt to stop them but he tripped and fell to the ground

Riley moaned in pain as his hands and knees touched the ground, Mac immediately released Dennis and ran to Riley, who refused to help him.

"Leave me Mac, I can alone" Riley said as he got up

"Get out of here" Mac said to Dennis who turned to see Riley

"Please go Dennis" Riley said

"Goodbye Riley, see you later" Dennis said before leaving

"Riley sorry, I don't know ..." Mac began to apologize but Riley cut him off.

"Don't say anything Mac, I don't want to hear your apology" said Riley taking his cane and walking towards the room

Mac followed her into the room and watched her grab her nightwear and leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked.

"I'll sleep in the other room" said Riley

"Wait Riley, let's talk" said Mac

"I don't want to talk, just leave it at that" said Riley

"Riley sorry for acting like this," Mac apologized.

"Has this happened before?" Riley asked without seeing him.

"yes" Mac sighed

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked

"I didn't want you to know" said Mac

"So you decided to lie to me" said Riley

"sorry" Mac apologized again

Riley walked to the door and was about to enter when Mac yelled "I'm jealous because I love you."

Riley turned to see him "I love you Mac, but tonight I would rather spend it alone" he said as he entered the room

Mac came out of the night and went back to his room to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Riley woke up to the smell of chocolate, got out of bed, grabbed her walking stick, and hit the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her boyfriend take a chocolate cake from the oven and next to him a huge bouquet of roses.

"good morning" greeted him as he walked towards him

"good morning" said Mac

"What is this?" she asks with a smile

"a peace offer" said Mac showing the cake on the kitchen counter

the cake was written sorry with white frosting and he smiled amazed at how well it had baked

"You did it?" he said moving a finger to savor the chocolate frosting

"And I also bought you this" said Mac giving him the roses

"They are beautiful Mac" said Riley

"I also bought this" said Mac giving him a small well decorated box

Riles opened the box and saw a beautiful heart-shaped necklace, when he took the necklace out of the box he noticed that it was a cameo and had a photo of the two together.

"This is beautiful," she exclaimed as she handed the necklace to Mac to help him put it on.

"How did you have time to do all this?" Riley asked.

"Well, I don't know if I noticed, but now it's nine in the morning," said Mac.

"And what time were you awake?" I ask

"Since five o'clock, I can't sleep thinking about what you were upset with me, so I decided to make the chocolate cake that you like, then I thought about the flowers and on the way to buy them I saw a jeweler and decided to buy the necklaces with our pictures "

"Necklaces?" she asks

Mac reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace identical to hers.

"So I will always be with you and you will always be with me" he approached her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead

"I don't like fighting with you" said Mac "and I love you too much to lose you"

She reached out to kiss him on the lips.

"You're not going to lose me, Mac," she assured him, he put an arm around her waist and took the cake and two forks as he guided them both to the living room.

"Does that mean you forgive me for what I did?" Mac asked.

"I am still upset with you but I know you did it because I am you love me but if I forgive you" he said as the two sat on the sofa

Mac kissed him on the head and grabbed a fork so he could eat some of the cake.

Mac knew that things between him and Riley were fine for now, but if he wanted to keep it that way, he had to learn to control his jealousy.


	10. a new girl

The last few weeks have been the longest in Mac's life, seeing Riley with Dennis made him nauseous, but he was his partner, and it's not like he could ask Matty to assign him to another team or do much better to fire him. .

He promised Riley that he wouldn't get jealous or do something stupid, so he had to swallow every drop of jealousy he had inside him.

Now that everyone knew that he and Riley were dating, things weren't too bad, now he could hug her and kiss her whenever he wanted, and he wouldn't have any problem, he could treat her like the princess he thinks she is.

Now that Riley can walk and run perfectly, the doctors told her that her head was completely fine.

Mac disagreed with Matty about Riley going back to the field, but Matty said that if the missions were easy, Riley could go.

The only difficult thing was seeing Dennis with Riley every day, every time she saw Riley with Dennis she would try to keep calm, breathe, look in other directions and take out the necklace with the photo of him and Riley that reminded her how much he loved her and that she loved him

Today he went for a run trying to clear his mind, Matty had sent Riley and Dennis to work together, the only thing that crossed his mind was the memory of his last mission.

The idea that Riley might get hurt on this mission scared him more than anything else, he tried to put that thought aside and decided to go back to the house.

He went to the bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower, letting the warm water run down his body, trying not to think that his girlfriend and the person he currently hates are alone with her.

Riley felt exhausted after the mission, she went into the house and looked for Mac but couldn't find him in the living room, she looked for him in the room and heard that the shower was on, that's when a not so innocent idea came across. your mind. mind.

Slowly she undressed and went to the bathroom, unbuttoned the heart necklace Mac had given her and smiled before putting it on the sink, got into the shower with Mac, and grabbed him around the waist.

"Hi," Riley whispered in her ear.

"Hello honey, how was your mission?" Mac asked as he turned to look at her so he could kiss her.

"Very good," Riley said with a smile.

"I missed you," Mac said tenderly.

"I missed you too" Riley said coming over to kiss him.

Riley ran her hands over Mac's body and pulled him to her, they hadn't had sex since he left the hospital, and at that moment she really wanted him.

"We shouldn't do this," Mac whispered against her lips.

"Why not?" he asked with a mischievous smile and a look full of lust

"I don't want to hurt you" said Mac

"Mac, I've been recovering for over a month, I'm fine, you're not going to hurt me," Riley assured him.

Mac thought for a second and told himself who she was to deny him what he wanted, he kissed her again and pressed her against the shower wall.

After the shower and other things a little more fun, they both went out and put on dry clothes, Riley told him that she was going to make lunch, and he stayed in her room.

I heard a phone vibrate, and when I saw that it was Riley's phone ringing on the nightstand, she walked over to the phone and checked who was writing to her.

her gaze darkened when she saw that the person who you were writing to be Dennis, she knew she shouldn't check Riley's phone because she would probably be upset, but her curiosity won.

She entered the phone password because Riley gave it to her for anything, she reviewed her and Dennis' conversation, but found nothing to worry about except a message from about an hour ago asking to go out.

In the message she told him if she was going out with him, but before Mac could ramble the wrong things, Riley called him from the kitchen.

He went into the kitchen and saw that Riley had made lunch, he walked over to her thinking so many things

"Hey, love, do you have plans for this afternoon?" Mac asked him hoping that the exit was something he imagined.

"Yeah, I told Dennis I'd go out with him," Riley said as if she didn't remember that Dennis is one of the people she hates the most.

"Are you going out with Dennis?" I ask pretending to be surprised

"Yeah, and before you get jealous, we'll go out and talk technical stuff," Riley said.

"What if I wanted to go with you?" asked the

"You heard the phrase three is a crowd, we'll just go and talk a little bit," Riley said.

"You know you can talk to me," Mac reasoned.

"Don't be offended, Mac, but when it comes to IT and IT, you're not the smartest, it's nice to talk to someone who understands technology as much as I do" Riley placed the plate of food in front of him.

"Okay, I get it," Mac said reluctantly.

"You don't have to worry, you are my only love" she said before approaching him and kissing him

"And you are mine" said Mac with a smile.

After that, the two ate quietly, Riley got ready to go out with Dennis and said goodbye to Mac before leaving.

Mac didn't want to think so much, but his mind wasn't working in his favor, he remembered the mission Riley and Dennis accomplished as a couple, and a single scene looped over in his head when Dennis kissed Riley.

It brought him out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door. It wasn't Riley because she had the key to the house, and it couldn't be any of her friends because they always walked in without knocking.

She went to open the door and was surprised to see who it was: it was Harley, one of her friends from MIT and also a former crush

"Harley?" said Mac happily

"That's me" Harley said before hugging him.

"Hell, it's been a long time since we've seen each other," Mac said with a smile.

"Yes, I think about ten years," he said.

"And what are you doing here?" Mac asked him.

"I'm here for work, but I had a little problem with my landlord and, well," he picked up the suitcases.

"Did he kick you out?" Mac was surprised

"Well, no one better know that I'm good at problem solving, I didn't know where to go and I don't have friends here so I came to the only place I know," Harley said.

"You can stay as long as you need," Mac said.

"Really thanks Mac, but don't worry, I'll be leaving as soon as I find a place to live," Harley said.

"Sure, no problem," Mac said.

Harley knew where Mac lived since she knew that this was one of her grandfather's houses, Harley left her suitcases on the side of the sofa and noticed that there were some other person's things all over the house and some women's things.

"Is someone living with you?" Harley asked

"If my girlfriend lives with me" said Mac

"So you have a girlfriend, and how long have you lived together?" Harley asked

"She's been living here for a while because ..." Mac's voice trailed off.

Harley noticed how quickly Mac's expression changed dramatically.

"Something wrong?" Harley asked

"It's not just that she didn't move here because of our relationships, she moved because a few months ago she had an accident and was seriously injured, she was in a coma for several months, and when she finally woke up, I asked her to live with me to take care of her," Mac explained.

"Sorry to hear that, Mac" said Harley

"Yeah, well now it's okay," said Mac.

"It's good to hear that" said Harley

"And what do you work on Harley?" Mac asked him.

"I'm a pediatrician," said Harley.

"pediatrician?" Mac repeated

"Yes, you can believe it, I graduated from MIT and ended up being a pediatrician," Harley joked.

"Well, it's no wonder you've always been good at kids," Mac said.

"What are you doing, Mac?" Harley asked

"I work at an analysis center," Mac said.

"An analysis center, it doesn't surprise me at all," he joked.

They both decided to spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their lives and all the time they had been away.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------

Riley came into the cafeteria where Dennis said he would be sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Hi, Dennis" she sat across from him

"Hello Riles" used the nickname that Mac commonly used

From one moment to another Riley was distracted by the nickname of Riles, usually only Bozer and Mac call her that.

"Something wrong?" Dennis asked

"No, it's just that Mac and Bozer call me Riles," Riley said.

"I didn't think calling you was a problem," Dennis said.

"no, it's not a problem" said Riley with a small smile.

Riley and Dennis chatted the rest of the afternoon, and she felt it was great to talk to someone who understood her language for saying it that way.

After five o'clock in the afternoon, Dennis took her to Mac's house, she walked into the house and saw Mac talking to a woman he didn't know

"hi, Mac" Riley walked up to them

"Hi, sweetie, I want to introduce you to an old friend from MIT," Mac said with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Harley" he stood up to shake Riley's hand

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riley" Riley smiled

"Mac talks a lot about you, Riley, he really loves you" said Harley

"Of course I do," Mac said as he got up and put his arms around Riley.

"Riley, I was going to tell you that Harley will be staying here for a couple of days," Mac said.

Riley looked at Harley somewhat confused, but then Harley got up to explain why to Riley.

"I'm a somewhat troublesome person, so I had some issues with my landlord, but you don't have to worry, I'll be leaving in a couple of days," Harley explained.

"no problem, any friend of Mac is my friend" said Riley

"It's great," he said.

"Well, Mac, how about you show me where I'll stay so I can settle in?" Harley said.

"Yeah right" Mac left Riley in the living room as he escorted Harley to the guest room.

After an hour and a half, Harley already settled in at Mac's house. When it was dinner, Riley got to know Harley better.

But something caught Riley's attention, and it was his Harley body language—he laughed at almost everything Mac said, and when they were on the terrace in front of the fireplace, he almost always approached Mac to have the slightest contact with him, and even when that happened she flushed.

Riley couldn't help the small blow of jealousy but put it aside and preferred to think that she was just seeing things out of context.

At night everyone went to its inhabitants, Mac was sitting on the bed reading a book, and Riley was getting ready to sleep

"Harley is a very nice person," Riley said from the bathroom.

"Yes, he is, he has been since college, that's why he's a pediatrician," he said without taking his eyes off his book.

"Maybe tomorrow he wants to go out with me in the afternoon just for girls, and I'll even tell Leanna to come with us" he said when he came out of the bathroom.

Mac looked away from his book and looked at Riley, he was wearing exaggeratedly cut shorts and a small blouse that revealed almost his entire body, Mac was glad that he only wore these clothes when he was with him, a playful smile appeared on the face of Riley when he caught Mac's eye and slowly approached him

"What are you looking at?" he asks as he approaches the bed.

"I'm seeing how sexy my girlfriend is," Mac said with a smile.

Riley took the book out of Mac's hands and placed it on the nightstand, Mac smirked as he grabbed Riley around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

The kiss started soft and slow, but within seconds it turned into a deep and intense kiss, Mac grabbed Riley by the waist and turned her, so he was on top of her and smiled.

"What if Harley listens to us?" Riley asked something funny

"I guess we'll have to be quiet" Mac said before kissing her again.

That kiss led them to an intense and silent night.


End file.
